Blizzard
by KatieVA
Summary: Sebastian drags Hunter out in the snow, but before he can do so much as throw a snowball at a child, something unexpected falls out of his boyfriends pocket. (ONESHOT, possible sequel if you want one)


Hunter rolled over, groaning sleepily as something slapped his back for about the fifth time.

"Hunt! Get up!"

His eyes fluttered open with a yawn as he glared half-heartedly at the grinning face above him, hand reaching up to cup his boyfriends chin lovingly.

"Sleep…" he mumbled, as if trying to grasp to the long gone opportunity for more rest.

Sebastian chuckled softly and sat on his stomach, earning an 'Oof!" from Hunter.

"Get up, it's snowing!"

"So?"

The green eyed boy gasped and slid off the bed onto the floor, standing and looking at his boyfriend reproachfully.

"So? So!? It's snowing, that's so!"

Hunter grinned softly and propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Sebastian through half-lidded eyes. "I didn't know you liked snow."

Sebastian blushed softly and lay back down, snuggling up against Hunters side and mumbling into his neck "I don't. I love it. Now get up so I can go out in it."

Hunter sighed heavily, running a hand over his boyfriend's bare chest and nodding. "Fine…but only for a little while."

Sebastian sat bolt upright, rolling off the bed and starting to dress hurriedly. "Come on!" he squealed as he wriggled out of his pyjamas.

The other boy smirked and gripped onto his hips, eyes flicking up and down his body as he licked his lips. "Nope, I think we should stay like this."

Sebastian moaned softly as he gazed downwards, sighing and reluctantly pushing his boyfriend away. "Hunt, please…later!"

Hunter pouted and tugged off his shirt, standing up and kissing Sebastian gently. "Ok…I love you."

"Love you back."

The couple grinned at each other and finished pulling on their clothes, each bundled up in hats, scarves and thick woollen gloves.

"Ready?" Sebastian nodded and jumped excitedly, gripping onto his boyfriend's hand as he tugged him out of their apartment and half ran, half slid down the stairs.

"Seb, slow down!"

"Never!" came the yell as he threw the front doors of their building open and came to a sudden stop, which resulted in Hunter barrelling into him from behind and knocking them both onto the ground.

Sebastian landed beneath him with a yelp, his hat falling off as the other boy fell on top of him, coat flying open and a small box flying out and skidding across the ice.

Hunter groaned and rolled off of his boyfriend, lying on his back as he chuckled wheezily. "Snow sucks."

Sebastian on the other hand, frowned slightly and reached out his hand, grabbing the box and pulling it towards him. He flipped it open and inhaled sharply at the sight of a thin, silver band resting inside.

"Hunt? What's this?"

His boyfriend turned his head to look at him and froze, eyes fixed on the ring.

"I, uh…"

"Is this an engagement ring, Hunter?"

Hunters eyes flicked back up to join with Sebastians, and he nodded shyly, sitting up and brushing the snow from his hair.

"I was going to, uh…tonight, at dinner…"

Sebastian pulled himself up on Hunters arm and looked at him, blushing softly.

"You…you were going to propose?"

Another nod, and Sebastian's lips lifted slightly, resting his chin on his boyfriends shoulder as he whispered "Sorry that I ruined it."

Hunter shook his head slightly and looked down, mumbling "Doesn't matter."

The green eyed boy kissed his cheek gently, whispering "If it helps…yes."

"Yes what?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly. "Yes please. No, you idiot. Yes, I will marry you."

Hunter's world started to spin as he looked at his boyfriend, or, well, fiancé?

His eyes filled with tears as the word flashed into his mind, and he whispered, "You…will?"

"Obviously."

Their lips crashed together, and tears slipped from both of their eyes as they clung to each other desperately, mumbling "love", "marry" and "husband" against each others lips, Hunter still in shock at the acceptance and Sebastians mind filling with the thought of a lifetime with Hunter.

Sebastian smiled against his lips and pulled away, running a hand through his fiancés hair.

"Forever."

"Always" was his only response before their lips met again.

_Perfect._


End file.
